Adelaide Chang's Multi-Season Cold
by cartoonman412
Summary: Adelaide recites her poem of Roses are Red, Violets are Blue to all of her classmates in Gladys Robertson's class in Great Lakes City Elementary School and she suddenly begins sneezing a bit and coughing a bit as well. Gladys Robertson suggests that she should go see Nurse Gunderson and have her parents and Sid take her home as well.


**Transcript **

**Scene 1: Great Lakes City Elementary School/Gladys Robertson's classroom **

Gladys Robertson: "That was a super good poem, Lisa, (she looks right where Adelaide's sitting.) it's your turn, Adelaide."

Adelaide goes right up to the front of the entire classroom...

Adelaide: Roses are red

violets are blue

honeybees are sweet

and so are [Sneezes A Bit]

you.

Lisa: "Bless you back there, Adelaide, are you feeling alright?"

Adelaide: "Yeah, I think so, but I think I might be [Coughs A Bit] coming down with something."

Gladys Robertson: "Adelaide, I think you better go see Nurse Gunderson right away."

Adelaide walks around on her way to Nurse Gunderson's office.

**Nurse Gunderson's office **

Nurse Gunderson: "So, Adelaide, tell me how you're feeling."

Adelaide: [Coughs A Bit Again] "I got this terrible sneeze attack and this terrible tickle in my throat."

Nurse Gunderson: "Oh my word, you sound terrible and horrible, I better call your parents and sister to come take you home right away."

Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement.

Nurse Gunderson dials the Chang family members' telephone number.

Nurse Gunderson (on the other wireless telephone): "Hello? Becca and Stanley? Adelaide's got a terrible sneeze attack and a terrible tickle in her throat, can you come right over and take her home right away?"

Becca (on the wireless telephone): "Why sure, Nurse Gunderson, we'll come over here right away."

Nurse Gunderson (on the other wireless telephone): "Okay, good, see you later."

Nurse Gunderson hangs up the other wireless telephone.

Nurse Gunderson: "Now, you stay right here, Adelaide, your parents and sister are gonna be here right away."

Becca, Stanley and Sid enter Nurse Gunderson's office.

Sid: "Hey, Adelaide,"

Stanley: "are you all packed up and prepared to go back home to get some bed rest with plenty of meds and liquids?"

Adelaide: "Yes, Mother, Daddy and Sid, I sure am."

Adelaide (with Sid holding her right hand) follow Becca and Stanley right over to their car and they drive around on their way home to the Chang family's apartment.

**Back home at the Chang family's apartment **

Adelaide's now in her bed in her pajama clothes.

Becca checks Adelaide's temperature which of course is 139.

Becca: "My oh my, Adelaide, you have a temperature of 139."

Adelaide: "I don't know why I keep coughing and sneezing like this."

Sid (putting her right hand on Adelaide's forehead): "Oh, Adelaide, we're afraid you're terribly sick, you have a multi-season cold, but good thing it's Friday afternoon, so you're gonna spend the entire weekend at home this evening."

Adelaide: [Sniffs A Bit] "I sure hope I get better soon."

Becca: "Now you stay right in that bed, Adelaide,"

Stanley: "and we'll make you some nice warm chicken noodle soup for your dinner meal."

Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement.

Becca and Stanley go right downstairs to the kitchen and begin preparing the chicken noodle soup while Sid dials Ronnie Anne's telephone number.

Cut to the Santiago family members' apartment floor...

[Other Wireless Telephone Ringing]

Ronnie Anne picks up the other wireless telephone.

Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Hello?"

Sid (on the wireless telephone): "Oh hey, Ronnie Anne, is it alright if I come right over to your apartment floor this evening to make a get better soon card? I don't want you to get what Adelaide just got this afternoon."

Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Oh really? is it poultry pox?"

Sid (on the wireless telephone): "No, she's terribly sick with a multi-season cold in her head, so I was wondering if I could come right over and make a get better soon card for her with you."

Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Hey, that sounds just like a super good idea, I'll invite Lincoln and Clyde over right away, and we'll all make the get better soon card together as always."

Sid (on the wireless telephone): "Oh good, well, I'll see you later then, bye."

Ronnie Anne (on the other wireless telephone): "Bye, Sid."

Sid hangs up the wireless telephone.

Becca: "Sid? who was that on the telephone with you?"

Sid: "That was Ronnie Anne, Mom and Dad, she agreed that it was alright to come right over to her apartment floor this evening to make Adelaide a get better soon card."

Stanley: "That's good,"

Becca: "be sure to be back home right before dinner time."

Sid walks around on her way to The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment.

Sid: [Whistling _Them Bones_]

Sid enters the apartment and goes right up to the Santiago family members' apartment floor.

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Sid, you made it just in time for making a get better soon card to make Adelaide feel so much better."

Sid: "I know, Ronnie Anne, let's ask your uncle and aunt if they got construction paper and colored pencils around here."

Ronnie Anne: "Good idea, let's go ask them."

Ronnie Anne and Sid walk around right over to the living room where Carlos and Carmen are watching something on television.

Ronnie Anne: "Tio Carlos? Tia Carmen? do you guys happen to have any construction paper and colored pencils around here someplace?"

Carlos: "Why sure, Ronalda and Sid,"

Carmen: "of course we do,"

Carlos: "they're right over there in the arts and crafts cabinet."

Ronnie Anne: "Hey, thanks a bunch for telling us that,"

Sid: "now we can make Adelaide that get better soon card."

Ronnie Anne and Sid walk right over to the arts and crafts cabinet, get out construction paper and colored pencils.

Later on, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid are working on Adelaide's get better soon card. They each write, Dear, Adelaide, you're such a sweet beautiful young girl, let's all hope you get better soon. love and respect, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid.

Sid: "There we go, what do you guys think about the card we made for Adelaide to give to her?"

Lincoln: "Super good, Sid,"

Clyde: "she's gonna really love it more than anything in the universe."

Sid picks up the get better soon card that they all made for Adelaide and goes right over to the elevator.

Sid: "Bye, you guys, see you tomorrow morning, thanks a bunch for making Adelaide's get better soon card with me."

Ronnie Anne: "You're welcome, Sid,"

Lincoln: "good luck taking super good care of your younger sister in her time of needs."

Sid goes right in the elevator and goes right down and walks around on her way back home to her apartment with Adelaide's get better soon card right behind her back.

Sid (entering the Chang family members' apartment): "I can hardly wait to surprise Adelaide with this get better soon card I made for her."

Sid enters Adelaide's bedroom.

Adelaide's now sitting up and slowly enjoying her dinner meal of chicken noodle soup and bright red fruit punch

Sid (with Adelaide's get better soon card right behind her back): "Hey, Adelaide, look what I got for you."

Sid shows Adelaide the get better soon card she, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne made for her.

Adelaide: "Wow, you made me a get better soon, card?"

Sid gives Adelaide the get better soon card and Adelaide opens it and looks right at the picture drawings they made for her as well.

Adelaide: "Wow, a pig, chicken, frog and rabbit, my most favorite critters."

Sid: "I'm super thrilled you really love it, Adelaide, and I sure hope you get better soon, but if not, you could end up having laryngitis and lose your voice."

Later on, right after Adelaide had her dinner meal of chicken noodle soup and chocolate lava cocoa and vanilla whipped cream, Sid decides to read her a bedtime story to help her fall asleep.

Sid: "Hey, Adelaide, you want me to read a kid friendly version of Hansel and Gretel to you? it's about 2 siblings named Hansel and Gretel who get lost in the wilderness forest and use a trail of bread crumbs to find their way out and they meet 2 kind hearted witch sisters who invite them over to stay overnight in their gingerbread candy house."

Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement.

Sid pulls out a book titled: _Hansel and Gretel_: _A Kid Friendly Journey Quest_.

Sid (reading to Adelaide): Once there were 2 siblings named Hansel and Gretel. they walked around in the wilderness forest, but they ended up getting lost. they used a trail of bread crumbs to find their way out. they also found a gingerbread candy house which was owned by 2 kind hearted witch sisters. the witch sisters invited them over to stay overnight in their gingerbread candy house. they were each given 2 chocolate fudge cookies. and right after they enjoyed them, they all played all sorts of games and slept the entire night away and lived cheerfully ever after.

Adelaide: "That sure was a super good story you told me, Sid."

Sid: "I know, Adelaide, and 1 more thing, it's time for me to sing you that lullaby I made up for you."

Sid: _**All aboard **_

_**the drowsy train**_

_**to visit**_

_**Mother Goose's stop**_

_**is bedtime lane**_

Adelaide: [Yawning Lightly]

_**to rest their**_

_**sweet cabooses**_.

Adelaide falls asleep.

Sid: [Kisses A Bit] "Goodnight, Adelaide, let's hope you're feeling so much better by tomorrow morning."

Sid exits Adelaide's bedroom and closes Adelaide's bedroom door, just a crack.

The very next Saturday morning, Adelaide wakes up a bit and is about to say hello and good morning to the morning skies, but finds out she's lost her voice.

Adelaide: [Thinking] "Oh my word, my multi-season cold couldn't've taken my voice away, could it?"

Adelaide shakes her head silently in response.

Adelaide goes right downstairs to be greeted by Sid, Becca and Stanley in the dining room.

Sid: "Good morning, Adelaide, how are you feeling today this morning?"

Adelaide tries to tell them that she's feeling more relaxed, but finds out she can no longer speak.

Sid: "Oh my gosh, you're voiceless, I think you must have laryngitis."

Becca: "Adelaide, what would you like for your breakfast meal?"

Adelaide shows them the signs for blueberry flapjack and turkey sausage patty making.

Becca: "Oh,"

Stanley: "you want blueberry flapjacks and turkey sausage patties,"

Sid: "then let's get right to it, I'll heat up 2 turkey sausage patties while you guys make the blueberry flapjacks."

Sid, Becca and Stanley get to work while preparing Adelaide's breakfast meal.

Adelaide's doing her best not to speak for a bit.

Eventually, the blueberry flapjacks and turkey sausage patties are all done and Adelaide begins enjoying them. she uses her hand signals to say _Thanks a bunch for making them for me, Mother, Daddy and Sid_.

Sid: "You're welcome, Adelaide,"

Becca: "we're so thrilled you're enjoying them,"

Stanley: "and we sure hope your voice is gonna be back by tomorrow Sunday morning."

Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement.

That afternoon during lunch time, Adelaide's eating a lunch meal that won't bother her throat and she's sitting right in front of the television screen.

Later that evening, Adelaide's having a bowl of leftover chicken noodle soup for her dinner meal in bed on a tray and Sid sits right with her.

Sid: "Well, Adelaide, it's a super good thing you're eating your leftover chicken noodle soup for your laryngitis, and I'm also relieved your voice isn't really gone for good."

Adelaide smiles at her in agreement without saying anything at all. Then afterwards, she fell asleep.

The very next Monday morning, Adelaide wakes up and looks right out her bedroom window.

Adelaide: "Good morning, town of Great Lakes City, what a super fine day it's gonna be."

Adelaide goes right into the upstairs washroom, changes right into her morning time clothes and goes right downstairs to the breakfast table.

Adelaide: "Good morning, Mother and Daddy, good morning, Sid."

Sid: "Good morning to you too, Adelaide, how exactly are-Adelaide, you got your voice back today!"

Adelaide: "Yep, I sure did, thanks to those meds and liquids I took yesterday evening, my voice is back to the way it should be."

Sid: "Well, you can tell your good friends and teacher about it at school when you get there."

Later that day, Adelaide's now at School and she's playing hopscotch and on the playground equipment.


End file.
